Don't Touch Them
by syriala
Summary: Based off this prompt on Tumblr again. Person A being held hostage in a fortress and Person B violently leaving a mess of carnage in their wake in order to get to them. Covered in blood and questionable pieces of enemy remains, Person B finally makes it to Person A in the center of the wreckage and gives them a gentle peck on the forehead before apologizing for the wait. Tony is B.


Tony didn't even wait for his team mates. He was out of the jet the moment they were in reach of the compound and he faintly heard Coulson telling him to wait, but he wouldn't. He couldn't.

Hydra had dared to take his lovers, abducted them right from their morning run, when they were mostly unarmed and couldn't call for help, and he wouldn't stand for that. It had been four hours since they realized that Bucky and Steve were missing and since then Tony hadn't rested.

He had searched for any trace of them and even with Extremis it took him longer than he would have liked to find them. But know they knew where they were, and Tony was ready to kill every single one who laid a hand on them.

He was in the building a second later, dimly aware that the team had caught up to him, but stayed behind a bit, and when he saw the first guy with the Hydra emblem on his chest, Tony saw red.

He blasted his head off, not caring in the slightest, and when Hydra finally realized they were under attack, Tony wreaked havoc.

He didn't hold back, killing everyone that got in his way, and he enjoyed the sound of breaking bones, strangled screams and the steady dripping of blood. When one of the agents aimed an EMP at him, he was almost grateful. That meant he could crush their skulls with his bare hands. It would give him even more satisfaction.

He stepped out of the now useless suit and he could see that Hydra thought they had won now. Boy, were they in for a surprise.

"Shiny-tin-man need help?" Tony heard the Hulk ask and Coulson responded with "I don't think so, Hulk. Stay here, okay? And Clint, I swear to God, get back here, you do not want to get close to that."

"But he's about to explode them," Clint whined and Tony heard how Coulson deeply sighed.

"Exactly. I don't care how pretty you think those explosions are. You'll stay out of range," he then courtly replied to Clint.

Clint sighed but obviously stayed where he was and Tony smiled. Good. He wouldn't need to hold back in order to not hurt his friends.

When the first agent charged at him, Tony didn't even bother to step aside. He let the guy crash into him, taking the blow without stumbling and then he raised his body temperature so quickly that the guy barely had time to scream before he boiled to death. There might have been a little explosion involved but Tony didn't react to Clint's laugh.

The next agents were a bit more careful after that, but since Tony was quicker than the normal human, it didn't make a difference. He crushed the next guy's head with his hands, brain matter splattering everywhere, and then he moved quickly like the wind, dismembering the other agents.

It only took a couple of minutes before everyone was dead and Tony was covered in blood and other remains.

He heard Thor whistle, and the Hulk saying "Shiny-tin-man smash" before he blended them out to get his lovers back.

They were held in a reinforced cell, that stood no chance against him, and seemed unharmed. Their eyes widened when they saw him but he was quick to reassure them. "It's not my blood," he told them and they visibly relaxed.

"You're not supposed to use Extremis like this, Tony. We talked about that," Steve scolded him but happily leaned into his touch, not caring the slightest bit about the blood that got on him.

"They took you. It was an emergency," Tony shrugged and pulled Bucky closer as well. "I'm allowed to during emergencies."

"Emergencies that endanger your life, Tony," Steve said resigned and Tony smiled.

"But my life was endangered," he told them. "They had you."

Bucky rolled his eyes at that and Steve swatted his shoulder. "Sap."

"I'm allowed to," Tony responded happily and then pushed them out of the cell. "Let's get you two home." He needed to know they were safe in his bedroom before he could really relax.

They went quickly, meeting the rest of the team in the hallway. Natasha was waiting for him at the door and Tony was ready to defend his actions. It was not like he regretted killing them. There was no way he would let anyone live who took the most important persons in his life and Natasha should know that.

"Good work," she said with a small smile and caught Tony off guard with that. He hadn't expected her approval but it was definitely nice to have it.

He gave a court nod in her direction, it had to do, he didn't have the patience to stay behind and thank her for that; he needed to get back to his boyfriends. They were already in the Quinjet, just waiting for him, and Tony plopped down next to them, leaving a few inches of space between them. He wasn't about to cover them in blood and other body parts, but he couldn't help reaching out for their hands.

When he had those, he was quickly pulled closer and Steve and Bucky arranged him between them. Tony wanted to protest but Steve shushed him and Bucky said "It's not like we don't need a shower anyway. Thank god yours is big enough for all three of us."

Tony hummed in happy agreement and gladly allowed the cuddling. There was no place he'd rather be anyway.


End file.
